


Azalea

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [1]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, azalea - Freeform, flower prompts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Flower prompt, also posted on my tumblr; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.comI think I remember reading somewhere that people hated when someone posts a work and tags 50 fandoms with 4000 tags accordingly when it's just a bunch of prompts so I will oblige. Each prompt will be a new work.Azalea- fragile and ephemeral passion





	Azalea

**Author's Note:**

> Azalea- fragile and ephemeral passion

It won't last long and she thinks they both know it. Maybe Morgan wants to ride the wave as long as it'll take them but it wont be far. Mikhaila has a mission, a purpose beyond her duties as a Talos employee, and if she has to she will go behind Morgans back. She sighs, leaning back on the pillows on the floor in the dimly lit room as Morgan traces her fingers across her hips, slowly drawing circles up towards her ribs.  
  
Mikhaila shivers at the touch and smiles at the absurdity. Talk about flying too close to the sun.  
  
"Are you cold?" Morgan asks. "'Cause I got ways to heat you up."  
  
Mikhaila laughs as Morgan moves closer, leaning on her elbow to gaze down on the other woman. "That was awful. But I suppose a born aristocrat like you haven't had to work hard to win over companionship."  
  
"Companionship?" Morgan hums. "Is that what we're calling it?"  
  
_'A bad idea' seems more accurate_ , Mikhaila thinks but says nothing. Instead her smile widens as Morgan leans in for a kiss, soft and lingering. No. Whatever they have going will be brief but even so it feels too good to be sensible and break it off. What's the harm, anyway?  
  
The harm, in all honesty, is a whole lot of shit waiting to hit the fan but when Morgan relaxes against her and the space between their bodies dissapear it suddenly becomes very hard to give a damn. Morgans body is toned and firm, a nice surprise for the paper pusher Mikhaila thought she was hooking up with, and she can't resist grabbing a handful of ass.  
  
Morgan chuckles against her lips.  
  
"I thought you russians could handle your liquor."  
  
"Oh, liquor I can handle. You, on the other hand..."  
  
Morgan quickly hides her face in Mikhaila's neck to hide her ridiculous smile but she can't resist laughing, blowing air that tickles her skin. It is a bad idea and it'll be over before they know it but for now it's the best she's felt in a while. Even if TranStar discovers her and sends her home on the next shuttle (as the best case scenario), she supposes there's not really any harm in having fun.  
  
She shifts position  and gets ontop of Morgan, reaching for the bottle next to them on the floor. When she takes a swig from the flask Morgan tries to tickle her but to no avail and she retaliates by attacking her cheek with quick kisses, earning a tight embrace from the other woman.  
  
Their lips find eachother again and it seems they're done talking for now. Morgan runs her hands through Mikhailas hair, guiding her head in languid and tender kisses and she knows it sounds cheesy but she thinks she can taste heaven. It probably wont end well and it _will_ end eventually but for however long they have she's already dipping her toes in the water and she might as well go for a swim.


End file.
